injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Sapphire (Injustice 2)
|} "I fight with love's fire and prey on hateful hearts!" About Star Sapphire *'Injustice 2 (Bio):' "Brainaic's attack on Coast City unleashed the dark side of Carol Ferris. Though she has sworn to fight for love at every corner of the universe, Star Sapphire's true goal is to show the world that love can be as lethal as it is beautiful." *'Injustice 2 (Ending):' "TBA" Appearance star_sapphire_by_spiedyfan-d5h1a33.png|Star Sapphire base star_sapphire__earth_27__commission_by_phil_cho-db7e4eb.jpg|Gear options Star sapphire dc comics by didi esmeralda-d9jg852.jpg|Gear options star_sapphire_by_salamandra88-d7fjt3d.jpg|Gear options star_sapphire_psylocke_by_lord_lycan-d67o2vc.jpg|Gear options star_sapphire_ms_marvel_by_lord_lycan-d6bndpv.jpg|Gear options wonderwoman_star_sapphire_xgx_by_knytcrawlr-d33hx29.jpg|Gear options young_justice_oc__star_sapphire_by_crazyjetty-d4x1q44.jpg|Gear options star_sapphire_mindy_marvel_by_playworkart-d3c3lzy.jpg|Gear options Fatality-1.jpg|Gear options star_sapphire__fatality_by_north_green-d4r21h1.jpg|Gear options 3854614-miri11.jpg|Gear options Prixiam_Nol-Anj_02.jpg|Gear options Star_Sapphire_Golden_Age_01.jpg|Gear options Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris).jpeg Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Quantum:' Star Sapphire fires a single energy blast that stuns the opponent. If she holds the input button long enough, the blast turns into a slow-moving ball of energy that slowly drains the opponent's meter and replishes hers if connected. (I2) *'Star Slice:' Star Sapphire repeatedly stabs her opponent in the gut with her energy swords. (I2) *'Blade Reflect:' Star Sapphire uses her sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. (I2) *'Staff Spin:' Star Sapphire quickly spins her energy naginata in a circle motion before slamming it down on them. (I2) *'Staff Grab:' Star Sapphire grabs the opponent by the chest with her naginata and slams them behind her. (I2) *'Violet Light:' Star Sapphire creates a shield around herself, making her immune to chip damage. (I2) *'Crystal Heart:' Star Sapphire raises a crystal from the ground that, if the opponent steps over it, will encase their foot in crystal for a split-second. This move also has close and far version. (I2) **In I2, The meter burn version will completely encase them in crystal if walked over. Other Moves *'Grab: TBA' (I2) *Abilities: (Injustice 2) **'Sai Toss:' Star Sapphire throws an energy sai at the opponent. The move can also be done in air. The meter burn version has her throw a second sai after the first. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Quantum. **'Rising Dagger:' Star Sapphire slices the opponent with an energy dagger, lifting them up. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Aga'po's Love:' Star Sapphire creates a shield around herself, replenishing her health. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Violet Light. **'Violet Absorption:' Star Sapphire creates a energy field surrounding herself, absorbing enemy projectiles. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Violet Light. **'Stone Feet:' Star Sapphire encases her opponent's feet in crystal, preventing movement and allowing for a combo opportunity. Requires 2 Ability Slot. Replaces Crystal Heart. **'Wormhole Smash:' Star Sapphire teleports through a wormhole above her and stops down on the opponent's back. This move can also be done in air. Requires 1 Ability Slot. ** Ball of Love: Star Sapphire, when Quantum is fully charged, fires a blast that will entagle them, allowing for a combo. Requires 2 Ability Slot. Augments Quantum. ** Sword Lunge: Star Sapphire slashes at the opponent. She can either follow it with an overhead slice or a low kick that will end with her lunging her energy swords at them, knocking them back. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Character Trait *'Unbreakable Love:' Star Sapphire covers her weapons in a spiked crystalline layer to increase damage. (I2) Super Move *'Love Conquers All:' TBA (I2) Trivia *'Legendary Gear:' Zamaron's Infinite Love Gem **'TBN:' All special moves do 10.00% more damage. **'TBN:' Star Sapphire covers herself in spiked crystalline, when her trait is recharging, to deal damage to the opponent if attacking her. Additional Details Customization: *Gear (Simplified): **Head. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs. **Accessory: Gem. **Abilities **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): ***'Sapphire Light' (Violet/White/Diamond), Sapphire Light - Alternate (Dark Violet/White/Silver) ***'Queen of Zamaron' (Violet/Pink/Gold), Queen of Zamaron - Alternate (Dark Blue/Silver/Red) ***'Sector 2814' (Red/Blue/White), Sector 2814 - Alternate (Blue/White/Red) ***'Fatality' (Lavender Violet/White/Blue), Fatality - Alternate (Pink/Red/White) ***'Entity' (Blue/Indigo/Violet), Entity - Alternate (Light Red/Yellow/Orange) ***'God' (Gold/White/Light Violet), God - Alternate (White/Gold/Grape Violet) ***'Demon' (Dark Red/Dark Gray/Black), Demon - Alternate (Black/Red/White) Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, she slashes the opponent with her energy swords. In game: *Intro: **When she speaks first, she ... says her first line; (the opponent says their line); then ... says her second line. **When she speaks second, she ...; (the opponent says their line); then ... says her line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When she wins a round, she will either ... or ... *Clash Win: *Outro: ... Gallery *Add. Category:Venommm Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Power Users Category:Injustice 2